kirbyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Kirby-Kumpel
thumb|Meine drei Kumpels aus [[Kirby's Epic Yarn]] Über Mich left|thumb|Kirby! der Kämpfer für alles!sooo tja also ich freue mich erstmal das ich diese seite gefunden hab und auch bedanke ich mich bei allen die hier so fleisig an dem wiki arbeiten^^thumb|Ist er nicht Süß?:) ja also zu beginn erstmal wie kam ich zu kirby....tja das ist so damals habe ich zu weinachten eine nintendo gamecube bekommen mit dem spiel Kirby Air Ride zuerst dachte ich (nicht böse sein kirby fans <:D) das spiel ist doof habs net mal getestet xD aber dann als ich es getestet hab fand ich es super...2009 ich und mein Vater waren bei media markt und haben nach einem spiel gesucht da sah ich kirby super star ultra und dachte hmm kirby joa hatte ja noch nie ein 2d kirby game ich holte es mir tja und dann ist sozusagen die kirby beliebtheit eingetroffen ich besitze jetzt auch mouse attack , schatten bedrohen traumland und die wundersame spiegelwelt..und so kam es das ich nach einem kirby wiki suchte und promt war ich hier^^ Übrigens habe ich schon viele gegner , Zwischengegner und Bosse selber gezeichnet ;) Meine lieblings Kirby Anime Folge ist Folge 65 der kampf gegen Masher 2.0 diese Folge ist echt spannend und hat auch kampfszenen wo man sich fragt: *wie hat er das überlebt?* und Folge 95 Devil Kirby schonmal einen bösen Kirby gesehen? der alles in der Stadt kaputt macht? diese Folge ist ebenfalls sehr spannend und cool. thumb|Mein Lieblings Endboss der Kirby Reihe....Max Ultra!! Mein Waddle Dee^^ Mein Waddle Dee, Max ich hab ihn sehr lieb und das weiß er zu schätzen denn er verteidigt mich um jeden preis:) er hört nicht immer sofort wenn ich ihm was sage aber das wird schon noch;) So ich werde jetzt anfangen mit meiner Kirby Kunst weiterzu machen ich werde Meta-Knight, Kirby und König Nickerchen nur mit Buntem Papier wie in Kirbys Epic Yarn aussehen lassen.Leider kann ich keine Bilder davon hochladen da ich erstens nicht weiß wie das geht und 2. keine cam hab naja ich hoffe meine werke werden super des weiterem insgeheim ist Kirb's Epic Yarn für mich momentan das meistgemochte spiel ich muss es mir unbedingt holen sobald es rauskommt ich habe wenn meine Schule wieder nach den Herbstferien anfängt genau am ersten Tag Geburtstag *heul* aber zum glück macht meine Mutter eine ausnahme und nimmt sich an dem tag frei und ich darf zu hause bleiben^^ Ich spiele auch gerne andere spiele zB Rollenspiele zurzeit häufig Titan Quest Immortal Throne :) Dann mal weiterhin toy toy toy euch und viel spaß auf meinen Blogs EUER KIRBY-KUMPEL thumb|300px|right|part 2 :) thumb|300px|right|mal was zum lachen xD thumb|300px|right|Dies ist ein Clip von Episode 42 wird Cappytown von einem Gigantischen Asteroiden namens Phantom Star Gerath ausgelöscht?? schauts euch unter youtube an wie gesagt episode 42 thumb|300px|right|Mit dem Lied dazu ist das Video irgentwie traurig :'( Song "In The End" von "Linkin Park" thumb|300px|right|Ich liebe dieses Video so ein Hammergeiles Lied zu Kirby Scenen aus dem Anime Song: "With Me" von "Sonic und der schwarze Ritter" Pieksi Waddle De.gif|Mein Waddle Dee, Max ich hab ihn sehr gern und er mich auch^^ 250px-KEY Dedede.jpg|Hey Garn ist niht verwundbar daher lass ich unsere Kirby's Epic Yarn Charaktere auf meinen Waddle Dee aufpassen :) Meta Knight Kirby's Epic Yarn.png|Mann Meta Knight du siehst in Garn echt am besten aus 602px-Prince Fluff.jpg|Prinz Fluff passt auch schön auf Marx.jpg|Hihähähähä Huhahahahah Hihehehehhe kirby-cell.gif|Hey Kumpels ihr müsst schnell auf Kirby Kumpels Benutzerseite kommen ! Kirbyrulz.gif|lasst uns lecker kochen ! :) fiercedeity3.jpg|oh nein Twilight Kirby :D 821px-KEY Blipper.jpg|Kirby hat wieder zu viele Freunde angerufen hi Fugini 788px-KEY Pirate.png|Kirby ruft sogar Freunde die ich nicht kenne hallo ähh Piratenmann 738px-KEY Tubby.png|Hi Tubby 732px-KEY SpikeEnemy.png|hallo Spitzkopf . . . . *lachen verkneif* 727px-KEY Snail.png|Hallo Esca- hey? du bist nicht Escargon 695px-KEY Waddle Dee.png|Du Bist der einzige den ich hier gut kenne Garni Dee 693px-KEY Bronto Burt.jpg|Hi Rammse 678px-KEY Waddle Doo.png|hallo Waddle Doo 659px-KEY Enemy.png|Hallo Bandages Dededesqueakprite.png|Hat mich wer gerufen? Nightmare 2.png|hey! warum bin ich so weit unten hier sieht mich kein schwein....leute?.....leuuuute?...KIRBY-KUMPEL HOL MICH HOCH......bitte?! Kirbyrock.gif|POPOYOOOO POYYYOYYY POPOPOYYOOOOOO!!! Dark Matter boss.png|....ich kann sein gesinge nicht ertragen -.- waddledeebox_small.gif|Umzuuug! alle Kisten hole männer! Nightmare old.png|hey wiso bin ich in diesem schlechten 8bit dargestellt ich will meinen Job in Kirby Schatten Bedrohen Traumland zurüyk >:( Yarn kracko.jpg|BzzzzzzzZZZzzzzZZzzzZZzzZZzzzzZz Dark_Mind1.gif|Kracko hält sich wieder für eine Biene hahaha! Max_Ultra.jpg|Tja wenns so nervt warum ziehs du nicht den stecker? lion-king-kirby-kirby-2805140-536-516.jpg|Poyo Grrr!? Dark Daroach.PNG|Ich bin hier der coolste auf der Seite! Tiff.png|Willst du mich veräppeln? KSSUMK.jpg|Wenn dann bin ich der coolste hier! DevilKirby.jpg|I Burn you all in Hell Hahahaha!! DevilDedede.jpg|Devil Dedede nix können english?! 2cs6m3t.jpg|Der König:*Wow ich bin geert mein eigenes spiel auf dem Nintendo DS aber?....was ist das denn für ein Name es muss heißen The King show you how to make DINNER* j5cxte.gif|Ach das ist doch Schrott das Spiel vom King! Seht euch lieber meinen tanz an!! KingPissed.jpg|>:O DinnerBlaster2Edited.png|DINNER BLASTER 2 lucario2.jpg|Nimm das King!! DinnerKingvsLucario.png|DU haßt die Ehre meines DINNER's beledigt Lucario das heißt YOU WILL DIE! LucarioUarggghhhhhh.png|Uarrggggghhhhhh!!!! KingFalconPunch.png|FACON PUUUUNCHHHHHH!!! Lucario Dead.png|DIE!! hyrule1.png|Yesss! Yess! Yeah! Lucario Died!! ich habe die Ehre meines DINNER's wieder hergestellt!! 300px-CopyX1.jpg|Hör schon auf King ich kann angeberei nicht leiden sonst werde ich Copy X dich in Asche verwandeln! 223543-midna_large.jpg|Kann sich hier niemand richtig benehmen leute? Hyrule1.png|Oh Prinzessin Midna ich entschuldige mich hiermit! Midna_Large.png|Ich meine nicht nur dich Harkinian, Copy X und alle anderen, sollen sich hier benehmen.Oder soll ich villeicht meine Dunkle Annomagie walten lassen?!? KingPissed.jpg|NEIN NICHT DIE BITTE PRINZESSIN! ALLE BENEHMEN SICH HIER SOFORT!! Midna_by_Vermin_Star.png|Schon besser Copy X? Hast du nicht gehört? 300px-CopyX1.jpg|.....jaaa 6a00d83452033569e200e54f817b1c8834-800wi.jpg|GUT DANN SAG AUCH WAS JA?? Ok leute ich komme nacher vorbei und schaue hier und da soll alles so sein wies war verstanden?! Hyrule1.png|Jawohl Prinzessin Midna.